The Marauders' Era
by purple-san
Summary: Hogwarts in the years of the Marauders! What kind of trouble will the four mischief managers get into now? Nothing they can't handle, that's for sure! I'm trying to stay as close to canon as possible, however, I will include Wolfstar later on because I just can't see them in any other way in their Hogwarts years. ENJOY


-Chapter one-

 _The begin of the beginning_

Platform nine and three-quarters was crowded with children and their parents, getting suitcases on a train, kissing goodbye, and all things alike. All those people were wizards to be exact, which probably also explained the odd platform number. Every year, dozens of people came there to take the train to the magical school of Witchcraft and Wizardry; _Hogwarts_.

James Potter, a boy with glasses and untameable black hair, had been looking forward to this ever since he was a toddler. His parents, who had also studied at Hogwarts for seven years, had told him all kinds of stories and he couldn't wait to add to those stories himself. Now, don't assume he was a nerd, because to be honest; he wasn't. He just loved the idea of making new friends, causing mischief along the way, and just enjoying himself in general. That's why, when his parents helped him get his trunks on the Hogwarts Express, he was almost bursting from excitement.

'Now dear, have you got everything you need? Wand, books, quills…? Be sure to write to us, alright?' Mrs. Potter ranted, but her husband shushed her and kneeled down in front of his son. 'Now, my boy, this is a very big moment, but know that whatever house you get sorted in, we will still love you.'

His mum seemed to mutter something about Slytherin under her breath, but James chose to ignore it. It wasn't like he was going to get sorted there anyway, there was just no way. Slytherins were evil, everyone knew that. No, James Potter wanted to be sorted in Gryffindor just like his father. He came from a long line of pureblood wizards, who had all been Gryffindors, and he was planning to live up to that.

He nodded, and longingly looked at the train. His father chuckled. 'Well, go on then, be sure to write to us!' he said as he let his son go. Mrs. Potter seemed to be on the verge of tears now, but James decided to quickly board the train to avoid any emotional sobbing from his mother.

Barely two minutes later, James had found himself a nice, empty compartment to sit in, and waited. He wasn't going to miss his parents, he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself thank you very much, but he did feel kind of anxious. Would he make any friends on the way or would he have to wait for the train to arrive at Hogwarts? The question seemed to answer itself rather quickly when he heard a loud _bang_ come from somewhere nearby, followed by awful shrieking.

Before James had any time to go find out what had happened to cause the shrieking, his compartment door flew open, and a boy his age hurried inside, quickly shutting the door and signing him to make no noise. The boy, who's black hair was almost as messy as his own at the moment, wore a huge grin on his face as he sat down in front of him. 'Did you hear that?' he beamed. 'The shrieking? Sure did. So it was you?' The other boy laughed. 'Well I didn't _shriek_ but yes, I did cause it.' He said proudly. James couldn't help but grin, he already started to like this guy. 'What happened? Oh, I'm James by the way. James Potter.' And held out his hand.

Another grin appeared on the boy's face as he took it. 'Sirius Black.' He answered. James frowned, he'd heard that name before dozens of times. The most ancient house of Black…weren't they known for marrying their cousins and being creepy little shits? Sirius didn't seem like the version of the Blacks he had in his mind. 'I know what you're thinking.' Sirius said and quickly pulled his hand back. 'But I'm not like them you know.' He quickly added. 'That shrieking, that was my mum, the old hag. I almost got her fingers stuck between the door, reckon she thought I was doing it on purpose. I _was_ of course, but she didn't need to jump to conclusions like that. Anyway, so yeah that's what happened. I'm not like them. So…'

James had started laughing. 'You know, you're fine. Let's be friends, we could pull more of those kind of tricks at school later.

At those words, Sirius seemed to beam positively.

On the way to Hogwarts, Sirius and James got in quite some nice conversations. To put it in other words, they were bloody brilliant together. Countless pranks had already been plotted before Hogwarts was even in sight, and the fact Sirius was a supporter of the same Quidditch team as James made matters even better between the two. James frowned at some things Sirius mentioned, like how his mother apparently didn't allow him _anything_ that caused even the slightest bit of joy, but whenever he wanted to ask about it, the young Black quickly changed the subject. He decided to save any questions about that for later, as he didn't want to spoil the mood.

After what seemed like less time than it had probably truly been, the train arrived at Hogsmeade station. James and Sirius rushed to change into their school robes (because who had time to think of those when you were having such brilliant conversations?) and went to get their trunks. Once they had everything, they quickly went to follow the rest of the first years, sticking together like glue. If you saw them, you'd have thought they had been best friends for years.

Both of the boys were staring wide-eyed at their surroundings. They only had to cross the lake and they'd be at Hogwarts…Sirius was clutching James' arm tightly and pointing at all kinds of things. What caught James' attention mostly was the small boats they had to use to cross the lake. All first-years quickly climbed into them, and James felt something bubbling in his chest. This was it. They were going to _Hogwarts_.

Sirius' voice snapped him out of his thoughts. 'Well let's go!' he said excitedly.

James nodded and went to search for an empty boat. He saw one with a greasy-haired boy in it, who was sitting rather close to a ginger-haired girl. Her green eyes sparkled in the moonlight and something warm spread through James' chest.

'Is this one free?' he asked. Sirius was standing next to him, eyeing the pair as well.

'Full.' Was the greasy-haired git's short response. Before James could say any more, the boat set off. James scowled while Sirius muttered something about manners, but they didn't have to search long for another empty boat.

The trip to the school was rather impressive. The moonlight illuminated the lake, and in the distance, the castle was standing impressively. It was huge. The closer they came to the building, the more excited they became as well. Something seemed to bother Sirius though. James decided to ask when they were safely inside.

Once they were allowed to get out of the boats (Some students had found it funny to try and push each other out earlier, something James deeply regretted not trying as well), everyone hurried inside the warm and safe castle. They were led into the Great Hall by an elderly looking which with funny glasses. She looked rather stern and strict, but despite that, she seemed kind. 'All right now, the sorting will begin shortly, please take your seats and wait for your name to be called out. Once you are sorted, you can go and sit with your housemates.' She said.

James noticed, by now Sirius was sulking. 'Oi, what's wrong?' he asked. Sirius shook his head and just stared at the witch gloomily. James tried poking his side several times, but when that only seemed to make Sirius even gloomier, he gave up.

'Potter, James!' someone called out.

'Well, see you later.' James told Sirius, and walked towards the strange hat called "the sorting hat". James sat down and the hat was carefully placed on his head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted almost immediately.

James beamed and took place at the Gryffindor table. He had shot a quick glance at Sirius, who was sulking at this point. Honestly, what was wrong with him?

A few more people got sorted, a rather tiny girl who got sorted into Ravenclaw, and a mean-looking blonde girl who got sorted into Slytherin ( _obviously_ she would have been sorted there, in James' opinion). When it was Sirius' turn, James looked up eagerly to see where he got sorted. He suspected Gryffindor, but weren't Blacks known to be sorted in Slytherin? It suddenly dawned on him that was most likely the reason for Sirius' strange behaviour.

With almost foolish Gryffindor courage, he stood up and yelled right across the Great Hall. 'I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU'RE SORTED IN OKAY?! YOU'RE TOO AWESOME FOR-' But he got interrupted by the stern-looking witch. 'Mr. Potter please sit _down_.' She said, but she didn't sound angry.

James sat back down like he was told, but he could swear Sirius was looking less gloomy.

The hat was placed on his head…and…

'GRYFFINDOR!'

The look of pure shock on Sirius' face was priceless. Well, almost everyone in the Great Hall looked just as shocked, but soon the Gryffindor table erupted into clapping, and Sirius was beaming like a madman when he sat down next to James. They got some nasty looks from the Slytherin table, and he could swear he heard the word "blood-traitor" but Sirius either didn't hear, or didn't care. He was talking excitedly next to James.

'Can you believe it?!' he exclaimed. 'Gryffindor! I can't wait to hear what my mother's got to say about it! She'll hate it!' he grinned. James raised an eyebrow at the happy way he said this in, but he couldn't help but get pulled along in Sirius' excitement.

'Snape, Severus' the voice of the witch sounded again. The greasy-haired boy from before stepped forward, and it didn't surprise him when the hat almost immediately called out Slytherin.

The real karma came around however, when the girl the git had been so close with was sorted into Gryffindor. She sat down close to James, who held out his hand. 'Hi, I'm James.' He said with a grin. 'Lily.' She replied, and took it. He smiled, and couldn't stop himself from smirking at the prat at the Slytherin table, who was glaring at him.

Sweet, sweet karma.

Once the sorting was over, they were greeted by an old man called Professor Dumbledore, who apparently, was the headmaster. James thought he was a bit strange, but somehow in a good way.

After a speech of about three sentences, maybe, a huge feast consisting of the most delicious kinds of foods appeared before them. James and Sirius stuffed themselves full of the delicacies. The evening seemed to pass in mere minutes.

At the end of the feast, James had to admit he was exhausted. He had planned to stay up all night, but he'd never get around actually doing it if he was this tired. Sirius seemed to feel the same, if he had to judge on the huge yawns the other boy was giving him.

Almost everyone went straight for the dorms, with the exception of maybe some sixth and seventh years. It was, however, quite a problem that some annoying guy at the front had to tell them all sorts of rules first, and only after that he gave them the password for Gryffindor tower. Sirius grinned. 'Let's prank him first thing in the morning.' He had said. James nodded in agreement. The prat was…well, exactly that. Too much of a prat.

Upon finally arriving in the dorms, James crashed on a bed, not really paying attention who he ended up in a dorm with. Sirius plopped down in the bed next to him.

'Do you reckon tomorrow's going to be better or worse?' he asked. James groaned. 'Right now, I'm too tired to care.' He grumbled in a rather funny voice. Sirius laughed.

'Goodnight then, James.'

'Night, Sirius.'

And that, concluded their first day at _Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry._


End file.
